Love of a Tin Man
by Bleachgirl923
Summary: Cain has been asked to become DG bodyguard, but he wants to talk to his son before he takes the job, but on his way there he see a strange creature and then he finds the one thing he never thought he would have again or so soon. Love! CainxOc


This is a off branch of the mini series Tin Man, the scifi twist of The Wizard of Oz, if you don't have a clue what I'm talking about I can explain it to you, but if you do just go ahead and skip this part if you'd like. The mini series Tin Man is about the line of ancestors of Dorothy Gale the original "There's no place like home", in this story the lions have physic powers to read minds, the tin man is no more, but Tin Men are now the O.Z police, but they are human, and the scarecrow well he's no more, but the idea of having no brain becomes a punishment, but don't worry they only take half of it. Now in the story DG is the main girl she ends up being princess to the line of queens in the O.Z. or the outer zone. Now she and her sister were suppose to be legends of magic of light and darkness, but then a accident happens and DG's sister has an evil witch possess her body, and DG is sent to live in our world, until she is needed. Now the lion in the story is name Raw who we all know has a little courage issues, a man named Glitch who had half his brain removed, and finally CAIN hotty for an older guy a ex Tin Man who has his son and wife taken from him because he is punished for leading a rebellion against the evil witch. His wife is killed, but his son is surprisingly alive, but now much older. They have a strange relationship, but that doesn't last to long. Now that's enough you get the gist.

* * *

Ok, the story is about after this big battle is over and the O.Z is saved. Cain becomes a body guard for DG. But, he chases a intruder out of the palace, and come upon the most unlikely of things, LOVE. 

I dont own Tin Man, but I wish I did.

* * *

He couldn't believe it was over. He hurt like hell, but it didn't matter DG did it. She saved the O.Z. He couldn't be more proud. Cain smiled as he saw DG walk toward the three of them; he smiled as he saw her hug Raw and Glitch. He knew she'd make a great leader for the O.Z someday; now DG stood in front of him, he wrapped his good side arm around her. _'She doesn't need to see me hurt at a time like this,' _Cain thought as he let her go, he notice she lingered, but blew it off. "You did good kid," he told her, as he watched her smile and turn around going to her sister and her parents. Raw was the first to say anything "Raw, have to go now." 

"What! Why?" DG asked. "Raw, don't want to cause any trouble," he replied weakly. DG smiled and grabbed his hand "Don't ever feel like you're causing trouble, Ever! You could never cause trouble."

Cain smiled to himself, amazed at how calm DG was after what had just happened. "I too, should go I'm not needed anymore," Cain said about to tip his hat good bye. But, he stopped dead in his track as he saw DG turn to him with such a forlorn look in her eyes. "I was hoping you would continue to guard my daughter," DG mother explained, Cain turned to her "Well, I have to go see my son first," she nodded in acknowledgement "That is to be expected, take the time that you need, but will you take the offer?" she asked. Cain took a moment to think about it he couldn't think of anything else to do with his life, and it's not like he couldn't change his mind later "I would be honored," Cain said tipping his hat and catching DG smiling as he did so.

Cain made it outside without anyone noticing his shot side, but he nearly had to knock Glitch out to keep him quiet, he grabbed his horse that his son had allowed him to borrow, slowly getting on as to not worsen the wound. He notice that they we're all watching him from the balcony of the palace as he left, he waved goodbye. Then spurred the horse as fast as it could until they reached the maze, he hated the thing it was such a nuisance, but it would come in handy one day he was sure of it. He led the horse through the tight fit corners, but reached the other side with out any troubles. The sun was setting when he reached the other side, and that's when he saw it. Some sort of beast in the corner of his eye trying to crawl through the maze. Cain grabbed his gun, missing the beast on purpose for the possible chance of scaring it away _'God, the things ugly' _Cain thought. To his amazement the beast didn't turn and run, but instead stared him down suddenly transforming into a man. He smiled, and then ran off. _'Oh, No you don't' _Cain spurred his horse after him; the man turned his head as if to see if he was following him. Cain aimed his gun again, shooting him catching him in the right thigh, but the man didn't stop he almost seem to go faster. Cain then heard a strange chanting and then man was gone. "Oh, come on," Cain growled angrily, he slowed his horse and turned around. As he did so Cain heard the sound of water, remembering the distance he would have to travel, he went towards it to fill his canteen. What he found was not what he had expected, there a woman stood on an over hang above a waterfall right in front of him. "What are you doing?" Cain asked straining his voice to be heard over the crushing water, the woman jumped almost falling over the edge, but she caught her footing at the late moment.

"Oh, my god!" She yelled, Cain couldn't help but smile. The woman before him was pretty, but she was rather plain she seem to glow even with her simple, longer brown hair with a sun brighten looked, light blue eyes, and her small 5'3 frame. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, but my I asked what you are doing," he said as he tipped his hat in a silent greeting. He held out his hand for her to grab. The woman seemed to hesitate, but reached for him, but as she did the footing she had gave away, Cain's hand quickly clasped her hand, but he didn't have any thing to save them. There was just no footing to hold them up, or anything to grab a hold to.

The two began falling into the river, below Cain doing the only he could wrapped him self around her and took the blunt of the blow. They hit the water, with a crushing impact. Cain felt the wind leave his body, and then everything went black.

When he awakened he was soaked to the bone, and there was a pair of lips on his. It had been so long since he had felt such intimacy, and was disappoint at how quickly it end as the lips pulled away. Seeing the woman in front of him, cleared his mind and reminded him of what had just happened. Cain pushed himself up, but was pushed immediately back down. "You have to take it slow that was a terrible height to fall from and I thank you for saving him, and apologize for you having to do it as well," the woman gave a weak smile before continuing, "Oh, how rude of me, may name is Emra." Cain laid stareing at the woman before him "The names Cain." Emra smiled "Well it's a pleasure to me you Cain," nodding in thanks as she did so. "Well, I sorry to do this, but I have to move you. I'm sorry, but I need to make sure you're alright, and well I can't do that here so if you don't mind? I would like to help support you some place else," trying to help him up as she said so. Cain held out his hand slowly he stood up on his own, satisfied that he didn't need help he took a step forward, and almost face planted if not for her quick movement. Suddenly his arms were wrapped around her shoulder and waist, and she was turning a bright shade of pink in the face. _'Wow, I really did a number on myself,' _Cain thought as she slowly started walking, wrapping her arm around his waist to give better support. "This place isn't far is it," Cain asked trying to start conversation, and to make sure that Emra could make it with his extra weight. "It not far only half a league or so, but my I ask Cain why do you have a bullet wound?" asking as she looked at her hand covered with his blood. Cain just shook his head, and found himself getting weaker and weaker as they continued, and pretty soon he could barley move. _'This isn't good, if we don't hurry I'm going to pass out' _Cain worried, but it was put to rest as they came to a small logged house. Emra open the door to reveal a, small kitchen, a miniature study, a bed, and a changing wall in one corner. She immediately took him to the bed helping him; she removed his coat and unbuttoned his shirt. On any other circumstance he would have been in a total different state of mind, but with his discovery of his wife's death. It just wasn't the right time, not that he wasn't tempted to see if she felt this urge that was pulling at him to kiss her for real. He wonder what her reaction would be if he grabbed her right now and kissed her until both of them were gasping for air, _'What is my problem you just found out your wife is dead, how can you be so low as to see another woman this way so soon, WHAT ABOUT ADORA.' _Cain wanted to hit himself right now, this woman wanted to help him and he was thinking about kissing her. Emra went to the kitchen bringing back a vile and a tube of hot water with a rag. "Ok, now I need you to get up so I can remove your coat and shirt," Emra explained as she slowly helped Cain sit up trying to remove them as quickly, and as painlessly as possible. When she was done she toss them on the floor, and helped him lay back down before explaining, "Now, I'm going to have to remove the bullet, and then I'm going to clean the wound with water and disinfectant."

"If I may ask how many times have you done this?" Cain asked watching her hands shake like leaves in the wind. She looked at him with a weak smile "Counting you… One." Cain almost burst out laughing "Well at least your honest, though I wish you weren't in this case." Emra giggle lightly, but quickly concentrated, and began to try and remove the bullet. _'laughing, its been so long since I've heard laughter' _Cain thought before he felt a gut wrenching pain and a screamed ripped from his throat. Then the next he heard was a ping of metal, and then he felt warmth cover his side. "Sorry!" Emra nearly yelled as she cleaned the wound. Cain looked at her and couldn't help himself, cupping her face and gently rubbed circles with his thumb. He watched her eyes show surprise, and then her face turn a bright pink. Suddenly she opened the vile, and poured it on the wound, making him scream again. "FUCK!" he couldn't help with the language right now; he then saw Emra run out the door, and heard her lose the content of her stomach. He looked down to see that his wound was all patched up, _'For being her first time she didn't do to bad in the end, and she held it until she was done' _Cain thought as she walk back in to the sink. "Sorry again," he heard her say as she grabbed some water from a bucket and spit it into the sink. "For you first time you weren't to bad," Cain remarked. "Sure, it wasn't like you screamed bloody murder… oh wait you did that twice" as she gave him a dirty look. "No, the ending result looks good, come and look," Cain told her. She walked over and examined her handy work nodding in approval, and gently running her hand over it. She was about to pull away when his grabbed her wrist, and pulled her to him. She nearly fell on top of him, but she out stretched her other arm to catch herself. "What?!?" Emra gasped. "Nothing," Cain replied as his free hand cupped her face again. He then pulled her towards him, and whispered into her ear "Thanks," then let her go, turned way and closed his eyes.

* * *

END of chapter 1 

Well thanks for reading and tell me what you think!


End file.
